Ground Zero
by Shadowkitsha
Summary: The concept of falling in love was in reach. All Ichigo had to do was give it a chance and let Rukia see its truth.


Wrote this fic mainly for a friend and my random moment free from writer's block. '_'

Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach, thus do not own the characters.

* * *

><p><em>Just take away the words I say<br>Cause I know  
>That you don't feel the same<br>Just go and say  
>What's in your head<br>And I won't try so you'll stay_

_- Chemistry of a Car Crash by Shiny Toy Guns_

* * *

><p><strong>Ground Zero<strong>

Rukia walked ahead with confidence in her steps, he couldn't find a reason beside his doubt and denial for not loving her. He couldn't remember falling for her, no, it was more that he wished he didn't remember. She did little things like saying ohayou in the morning, holding him together by saying the truth, all the meaningless things others would disregard; this was what he fell in love with. He almost laughed out loud because he fell for her, it was unbelievable. He couldn't tell if the emotion or himself that was the problem.

Without meaning to he created a drift, evident in their distance. Rukia was miles away, a metaphor that he liked to believe, though she was only a few feet ahead. He opened his mouth not knowing what to say, yet he didn't like this distance.

A slip in words was all that needed to be heard in the silent night, no amount of thought or regret could take the words back. Not that he wanted to take them back or anything, maybe it was simpler this way, an air tight escape he could embrace that was fitting in his nature.

_"…Aishiteru yo__…"_

Rukia's stance was anything but, calm, she looked ready to deny the fact. Shaking his head he put up a sad smile that was directed to the ground, he wasn't use to this situation, this phrase wasn't something he'd said casually or in a slip. Falling in love was a high, some drug that released into his system and for once he was afraid of Rukia, of everything she could do to him, destroy him willingly, and break any foundation he'd ever had.

Ichigo was falling and he couldn't find it in himself to stop it, even if she could never feel the same.

The look of shock passed Rukia's face, what was Ichigo thinking? Out of his mind, she contemplated not answering, until she saw that smile. What was the use of air if it couldn't fill her lungs that seemed to have fallen in shock? Did he know that she could feel the same?

"This isn't a happy fairytale you know." Rukia stated the fact. All that greeted her was the midnight breeze that sounded a bell in the distance.

"..You don't feel the same", Ichigo's voice was barely a whisper, but Rukia heard it without looking. "It's fine, you can tell me what you feel."

A rejection, an acceptance, or anything would've been fine, but she couldn't say those words. An end of something that could've been immortal would fall without mercy. She'd rather fall and continue without the impact that would be unavoidable.

This feeling was too alien, foreign being a word that was too light of an adjective to describe it. Seconds passed none too quickly or slowly, the moonlight was a blessing to the empty park. Ichigo raised his gaze away from the ground; Rukia was quiet all the while, before speaking.

"Falling is an implacable feat. I would wish no harm in your statement that will end 'us', our very foundation. Don't you feel anything from falling?"

"I don't mind this fall that will never reach the ground. A Disney movie isn't what I'm looking for, I.. I won't take back what I've said, and the regret is mine." Ichigo's eyes lit with a passion he couldn't even begin to express while carefully choosing his words that would tumble without careful instruction. "I'm conscience of the thought, act, and words that might wither away our friendship, but I'm willing to let it go if it can be more."

Sincerity laced his words in a power that even the greatest soul reaper couldn't obtain over her.

"I have fallen too."

Nothing magical happen, just four words uttered into the night where everyone should've been asleep. Yet, falling in love could've been magic without the wonders.

A happy sigh sounded from Ichigo's calmer face, once filled with uncertainty something unusual from his normal personality. Surprise marked Rukia's as she tried to regain her air of certainty, she definitely hoped her decision wouldn't lead to their downfall.

Trying to regain the closeness they shared as friends, Ichigo took a couple of steps that seemed farther earlier. Clasping her hand, Ichigo looked into the greyish purple gleam, Rukia's eyes shone in the darkness. Any movement threatened to impose on the moment.

Her hand, which she softly put on his face, this was her answer without words. Closing his eyes Ichigo breathed in the scent he could only remember as being Rukia's and held her burying his head between her neck and shoulder. Holding her like this was a feeling he wouldn't give up for the world, a gesture that meant so much more than a mere kiss.

"Aishiteru yo", he said muffled in her yellow t-shirt with more conviction than his previous blunder, after all this was all he wanted and would ever ask for. No reply was said to that muffled confession; Rukia just gave a tighter embrace in the night. He already knew her answer, Rukia would fall with him and never reach the ground, but that simply didn't matter, foundation wasn't needed to keep them up.

* * *

><p>Translations<p>

Aishiteru yo - I love you (a phrase not used often by Japanese people)

Ohayou - Good morning


End file.
